The Seperation
by OliviaR5Warbler
Summary: Here it is, as promised...  As the Age of Rock draws to a close, the bohemians throw a concert. Then they are seperated, mother from child, lover from lover, Can the bohemians pull through? Sequel to Growing Up Bohemian and How Jackson Met Macca, enjoy xx
1. Preface

_A/N _

_hi readers,_

_Well if you haven't already read the two prequels for this story I would recomend it so you know a bit of background, but thatnk you so much if you are following the series and please do review. Thankyou xxx_

Preface.

Storm was awoken by her girlfriend having yet another nightmare. With the inevitable end to the Age Of Rock growing closer, they were becoming more frequent. The next thing she knew, the warmth of the covers were shed and they were sprinting down the corridoor, persued by her partener's brother and his bad arsed babe. The bedroom door, shared by most of the little girls at the Heartbreak was opened. Light spilling in.

The four adults looked over the sleeping children. They slept peacefully, undisturbed. Closing the door the guy turned to his sister and said simply:

"We need to talk."


	2. Preperation

Chapter 1

Galileo, Scarramouche, Olivia and Storm sat by the large fireplace talking about the joint nightmare the twins had shared. For a while, there was silence. Then Scarra turned to Olivia.

"Take care of her. Please."

"I will, I promise, Mercury is my niece, my family, how could I not? But, help Storm, with Christina, she can be a handful." She let out a nervous laugh.

"We will, I promise."

"Thanks. So I guess this is our last night all together, for a while at least, well, besides the concert tommorrow."

"Yeah. I guess it is." He laughed nervously. They sat in silence again, only the four knowing that the next day would bring the end of their children's freedom, and happiness, as GlobalSoft regained control of Planet Mall.

When the kids woke Christina and Mercury sprinted through the Heartbreak to find their parents. Their dreaming abilities were similar to Olivia's, but they were not as frequent. Luckily, they hadn't seen what their parents had, but they czme in the room with both their hairbrushes. The four adults were asleep, so the kids _gently_ woke them. They all silently agreed not to tell anyone.

Unfortunatly the time they wanted to spend with the kids wasn't what they wanted due to the runthrough and setup for the farewell concert. So Storm came up with a killer idea. She spoke to Olivia, Scarra and Gazza.

"Guys, I think we should let the kids perform. Otherwise, they may never get the chance. I mean we don't know how long this age of GaGa will last. The last one lasted around three hundred years. I think they should have their chance. What d'ya say?" She looked around her bandmates hopefully.

"Yeah."

"Definatly, Gaz?"

Gaz thought about it really hard. "Yeah, they should have their chance. Their chance at the dream." We spread the decision around the band. As most of the kids parents were in the band they all agreed. Even AC let Jett take part. She had gotten over the depression and fears of letting Jett grow. And Jett was just as free as the others.

They searched through the less suggestive songs for the kids to choose from. Once they had their list, they went to the kids.

"OK, guys, we think it's only fair that you guys perform with us tonight. You can chose your own songs and everything. What d'ya think?" Galileo asked the kids. They din't respond so he tried again. "So I guess nobody wants to perform then?" Suddenly he was hit by a wave of cries.

"I wanna perform" "Can I do it?" "Really daddy?" "Do we all get to perform?" And so on. Gaz calmed them down and gave them the list of songs they could choose from. Then he left them to it. Now they just had to learn them before tonight.


	3. So Long, Farewell

Chapter 2

Olivia POV

Tensions were high as we waited in the darkness. The kids, whom were earlier buzzing with excitement had fallen silent. We were in the middle in the city, and much like the concert after Wembly we had gotten to the outside areana underground. We were in the dressingrooms under the stage. We were all ready, we just needed to wait.

The seconds ticked by like hours. We had to wait for seven on the dot in order to get the right lighting effects. The first number was 'We Will Rock You' so all the band were going to be onstage. It was one minute to seven. Meat had left to start the beat when the lights began flickering alternatly.

The clock hit seven, Brit hit the switches, the lights began to flicker, and the platforms with the band began to rise. The concert was in session.

By the end of the song the crowd had arrived. Although there were hundreds of bands, seeing us perform was suposed to be the best, so we always drew huge crowds. But we didn't throw too many concerts so the crowds were always more eager and we sold out. Lots!

Over the time we had begun experimenting with more than just Queen songs. This gave others a chance of singing. As Galileo, as talented as he was, couldn't pull off a girls song or some guy songs. Me and Scarramouche shared the song 'I love Rock N Roll' by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts. And Meat liked to sing 'Cherry Bomb' by The Runaways, the first all girl rockband ever.

Our fourth song was the last before the kids took to the stage. We hadn't really thought how we were gonna do this so Brit took a mic off Gaz and spoke in a wierd vioce rolling his eyes when Gaz shot him a stupid look.

"And now, a specail treat for you all, please welcome 'The New Generation!'" He flicked the switch and the lights fell on the kids. Me and most of the band had stayed at our instruments for their songs unless they weren't needed.

Between them they sang 'Don't Stop' -All- 'Sing' (my chemical romance) -Bowie, Jett and the others in the background- 'Telephone' (Lady GaGa and Beyonce) -Mercury, Christina- 'Forget you' (Cee Lo) -Tommy- and finally they all sang 'Loser Like Me' a Glee song from 2011 to finish their show, until we called back seven of them. It had taken all day to plan. But they had leant it, it was a classic song from a music, set in the second world war. 'The Sound Of Music',and the song was 'So Long, Farewell'. As the oldest kid Destiny was going to be Leisle, the oldest girl, and Christina would be Gretl, the youngest child. Bowie, as the oldest boy was Friedrick and Tommy, the only other boy was Kurt. The twins played Louisa and Brigitta. Finally, Jovi was going to play Marta. They had practiced the moves and other things with us had been sorted. As Destiny was only 10 and couldn't effectivly carry Christina, I would go on and carry her off at the end of the number. Also, for some inside humor, when Destiny sang her line 'I'd like to stay, and taste my first champagne' she was going to go to her sister on keyboard (for this song), who would say 'no' as her sister and from her own experience.

[Children:]  
>There's a sad sort of clanging from the clock in the hall<br>And the bells in the steeple too  
>And up in the nursery an absurd little bird<br>Is popping out to say "cuckoo"  
>[Jovi, Christina, Demi:]<br>Cuckoo, cuckoo

[Children: Jovi, Christina, Demi: ]  
>Regretfully they tell us Cuckoo, cuckoo<br>But firmly they compel us Cuckoo, cuckoo  
>To say goodbye . . .<br>[Jovi, Christina, Demi:]  
>Cuckoo!<br>[Children:]  
>. . . to you<p>

[Children:]  
>So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, good night<br>[Jovi:]  
>I hate to go and leave this pretty sight<p>

[Children:]  
>So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, adieu<br>[Bowie:]  
>Adieu, adieu, to yieu and yieu and yieu<p>

[Children:]  
>So long, farewell, au revoir, auf wiedersehen<br>[Destiny:]  
>I'd like to stay and taste my first champagne<br>_She looked to Ray on the keyboard,_ "yes?"

"No"_ the other children giggled as she made her exit._

[Children:]  
>So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, goodbye<br>[Tommy:]  
>I leave and heave a sigh and say goodbye - Goodbye!<br>[Demi:]  
>I'm glad to go, I cannot tell a lie<br>[Selena:]  
>I flit, I float, I fleetly flee, I fly<br>[Christina:]  
>The sun has gone to bed and so must I<p>

[Children:]  
>So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, goodbye<br>Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye  
><em>The other kids all apeared onstage for the final<br>_Goodbye!  
><em>As I carried Christina off as Maria.<em>

The children left the stage and recieved a standing ovation as it was time for an interval.

Twenty minutes later the rest of us were onstage for 'I want it all' 'A crazy lil thing' and 'Bohemian Rhapsody' which the children joined us for, Brick in the Wall and many other 20th century rock classics.

Once back stage we celebrated by hugging eachother, but we were crying.


	4. Family Issuses

Chapter 3

"How touching." A familiar voice said from behind us. There, in the doorway stood the Killer Queen. My dad's half sister and technically my and Gazza's aunt. What made us most shocked is that through all the hugging she had come to hold one of Khashoggi's daughters. Demi. Quickly My dad told the others to leave, but I, Gazza, mom and Khashoggi stayed.

She placed her finger under Demi's chin.

"Such a pretty little girl. She has your eyes." She said looking at Khashoggi. Demi was begining to get very frightened by now. She tried wriggling, but once on the floor the Killer Queen snatched her wrist. She whimpered.

"Don't hurt her. Please, don't hurt her." Khashoggi said trying to hide the desperation in his vioce.

"Long time no see, Little Brother." Galileo choked as she said that to dad.

"What? Macc- Dad? You aren't serious?" He looked at me, I nodded.

"So it's true, my niece and nephew are the dreamers?" She let go of Demi whom ran into her dad's awaiting arms, crying. He hugged her tightly and picked her up.

"What do you want?"

"Well well, somethings never change Comander-"

"You're wrong, I'm not your Comander anymore. You braindrained me with the others and tossed me aside."

"I want you back. You were the most efficient Comander I ever had, save your father. I want you back and you and your.. little family will be accepted, blah, blah, blah. Well, what do you say?"

He didn't look the slightest bit tempted. "No. I'm happy here, I'm through and if I have to bring down GlobalSoft with my real family, then I will. Goodbye. GaGa girl." Khashoggi marched out of the room with his daughter in his arms. Me, Gaz and mum went after him smirking and my dad followed suit.

Back in the underground, we moved Heartbreaks, not surfacing until morning after we had arrived. The new age of GaGa, had dawned.


	5. Split Up

Chapter 4

As I had seen, the following day, we were caught in a raid. We scrambled, children just holding onto any adult they knew, the young ones anyway. A large group of us made it out on the surface before heading underground, the smaller one, which I was in, went under from inside and in the other direction, unknowingly.

The splinter group I was in consisted of myself, Khashoggi, Madonna, Charlotte, Brit and all but three children. My daughter, Tommy Lee, (Madonna and Charlotte's son) and Rama who had managed to stay with his parents. Khashoggi was now responsable for both twins as they had followed him. Brit was now Bowie's only parent around. And the other children had no-one. Mercury, Destiny, Jett and Jovi. Sevn children, four adults. This wasn't going to be easy. But all I had to do now was focus on my terrified niece.

Galileo POV

Storm held Christina, she was three, and she lost her mom for now. I saw it coming, as did Olivia. We both had the dream. I'm not used to those dreams, I normally just hear things. Well, I have watched the occaisional concert, Queen, Bon Jovi and so on. But not very often, but the other night freaked me out. My dad, or, Big Macca, was worried, about Olivia, 'bout everyone, and kinda pissed off we didn't tell him. But he understands we couldn't. Scaramouche, well... Let's just say she isn't herself. Don't get me wrong, she had every faith in my sister, so do I, but she's just being a mother. I try calming her down, but it's no use, she's crying. Scara doesn't cry, it seems unnatural. I hold her in my arms.

_I miss you... I miss your smile..._

Damn these vioces. Although it was kinda fitting for the situation. I missed her a lot. I wanted my little girl back. Now I knew how my dad felt. He and mom had lost their little girl too.

There was something I wanted to try, but me and Olivia had never done it long distance. the farest we'd ever held a phycic conection between dreams was at opposite ends of the Heartbreak. Guess it was time to try something new. But, not now, after Scaramouche had gone to bed.

Olivia POV

I couldn't sleep, not even with the wieght of Mercury in my lap. I stroke her back as she sleeps. I wasn't expecting to suddenly feel light headed. It was a familiar feeling and I set Mercury without waking her, before my eyes closed and I heared the familiar voice of my brother.

"Sis? You there?"

"Ye', wait, this isn't happening long distance it it?"

"Pretty much. We might not have long, so, I need to know, where do you guys think you are, and is Merc OK? Scara would kill me if I didn't ask."

"She's fine, um, I think we're near the coast, maybe a mile or two in, but we're in a bolthole, so underground for now."

"Alright, we are, around tenish miles from the old Heartbreak where we were. But it's an old building, so dad says we'll be moving asap."

"OK, we'll try to move as soon as we can, but we have seven kids and four adults here Gaz. How's my baby?"

"She's alright now, she was upset, so was Storm. But she stayed strong. We'll have to tr-"

He was cut off as the connection dropped and I felt drained. Giving in I let my eyes close and I slept.


	6. Connection Mind Thingy

Chapter 5

The next morning I had a splitting headache. The connection did that when it dropped suddenly. In close range we could hold it upto around an hour. We managed around two and a half minutes. Brit was the one that woke me and he looked kinda worried.

"You slept late."

"Gaz tried connecting longdistace. We managed 2 and a half minutes. He said they're 10ish miles from where we were, and he said dad said it would only be temporary, they'll be moving soon. We have to catch up or anything could happen."

"I know we do. You'll have to get Gaz to convince your dad to stay put or move closer to the coast."

"OK, The Heartbreak on the coast seems a good idea."

"Can you ask him to do that?"

"Next time we talk. I will."

Galileo POV

I held my niece as she slept. If she was laid on any surface she would wake. She really missed her mommy. Storm had tried to calm her down but she was still upset about loosing Olivia too. Scara had woken earlier than me. She normally did after a connection. She spent a lot of time with Meat now had both been seperated from their kids. They were close anyway, but now they needed eachother.

Poor Tommy had stuck close to me too. Both his mommies were in the smaller group, so I think he wanted to be closer to his best friend, Christina. He's a nice kid. Sabbath didn't mind him hanging around with her, he was biussy. In the years of freedom he had learn't first aid, and was treating a couple of cuts and burns from the night of the raid. I was greatful that Tommy managed to get Christina off my lap for some time. Although they were no longer able to go out they played together inside. This gave me a chance to speak to my dad.

"Dad, I managed to get a connection last night. We didn't get very long but we managed. I know where they are they know where we are." I saw relief flood his features.

"Where about are they?"

"She said a mile or two from the coast, in a bolt hole. They have seven kids there. I think we need to go closer to them. There's seven kids, and only four adults."

"Mm. We'll have to travel over there, and we'll settle in the one by the coast. The fresh sea air will do everyone some good."

"OK. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. Get everyone ready and you can tell her the plans, so they don't start traveling this way."

"OK dad."

"It's OK, Gaz." I knew he still felt wierd thinking of me as his son. It was still wierd for me to have a dad that actually cared about me. My adopted family were awful. It was a fend for yourself sort of thing, and they didn't hesitate to favour their biological kids. I slept in the shed many nights.

That night when the others were asleep we re-gained the connection.

"Sis, you there?"

_"Yeah. Quick word from Brit, tell Meat, Bowie is fine and to stop her worrying like he know's she'll be doing, sorry, continue."_

"I will, anyway, I spoke to dad, he said we're gonna try and get to the one by the coast, it's too dangerous for you to move with all the kids."

_"OK, I'll tell them."_

"Christina was better today Tommy got her to play, he misses his mom's I mean, he's got his dad, but he misses them."

_"They miss him too. Merc was better, joining in with Bowie and the twins pranks. Glad they're still their trouble causing selves." _She laughed.

"Ye. Tommy and Christina have been helping sabbath with the injured. Well, mainly putting plasters on eachother."

_"Well, he better keep his hands to himself." _She joked._ "How's Storm?"_

"She's still upset, the tears have stopped. She hangs around with Cheeky Fairy most of the time. She puts the brave face on for Christina though."

_"Tell her I love her. Please."_

"I will. Bye sis."

_"Bye-" _The connection dropped as did we.


	7. Nearly There

**Hi readers soooooo sorry it took so long. been really caught up with stuff xxx**

**Please review.**

Chapter 6

Storm POV

We've been traveling towards the others for about a 're going slower than usual, as it's mostly out in the open, and Macca doesn't want us to be seen. We've gained another person, well, child. She's five. Her name is Cobain. I named her, and she thinks I'm her mommy. I don't have the heart to tell her she's wrong. Especailly after what she's said she's gone through. When we found her, she was in a bad shape. Bruised, batterd, really malnourished. She'd been ill treated by her parents and just left in the middle of nowhere by SPs who thought it was easier than having a dead child on their concious.

At first she wouldn't speak. Nobody could get her to speak. They were asking the wrong questions so I tried. The progress was slow, then she called me mommy. It was scarey, then I realised the I had a chance to be a mom. I don't know how Olivia will take it. But Christina seems OK. They're like sisters already. She still doesn't speak much, but she'll get there. I know she will. She's strong, like a bohemian. Pretty good for a GaGa raised kid.

We're getting closer but we have to stop in boltholes. The problem is that boltholes are only designed for around 15-20 and there was around 30 of us.

Galileo POV

We're closer than before, every night the connection gets stronger. The splinter group have reached the new Heartbreak. I told my dad and he's pleased they're safe. I'm glad my little girl is safe. The three young children we have with us were -well two of them- were without their parents. Sure Tommy had his dad, but he missed his mum, as did Christina. The new kid seems to have become attatched to Storm.

Meat is doing better now she knows her son and lover are safe. Ofcourse I guess they consider themselves husband and wife. Pop, had performed the service, and it had been truely bohemian. I proposed to Scarra through song. Some guy called 'Bruno Mars' wrote a song called 'Marry You'. She'd loved it, said yes, another Pop performed service, same with most couples from the Heartbreak. My parents had renewed their vows in the time of Rock.

Those were the days...

_One week later..._

We're one day trip away from the others. I'm so excited to see my baby girl again. Olivia says she's been dreaming. Scara not as pleased. But I guess it's just tough. A dreamer is a dreamer. She says Mercury's dreams are different to mine. When she dreams she doesn't just hear music, she sees concerts. Full rock concerts from Queen and all the other rock heros of the past. She's even seen the first concert we ever played together. We're so close. I'm so excited I think i'm pissing Scarramouche off a bit, but I don't really care, I just wanna see my daughter.

Over the hill we see a pillar of smoke. The Heartbreak...

Olivia POV

I'm sat playing guitar. Scarra taught me some chords and I picked it up pretty quickly. I'm sitting on what will be mine and Storm's bed when she arrives. I can't wait to see my little girl. I've been so stressed recently through worry. I've had a dream about a new kid.

Cobain.

I've seen who she is and what she went through. I'm glad Storm found her. She was the perfect addition to our little family. And I knew Storm would be a terrific mother. She was amazing with Christina.

I step out onto the deck. It's getting cooler and I hug my sides as I catch sight of the kids running around in the boundries we set for them. Charrlotte is out here. She takes a ciggerette box out of her pocket and takes one out. "Can I?" She nods and holds it out to me. I take the lighter our of my jeans and light up both of them. I inhale deeply and relax on the exhale. I haven't smoked since before I was pregnant. Not that I did it often. But the familiar warmth in the back of my throat is welcomed by my body. I lean against the side of the building and inhale once again, expelling the smoke through my nose. "How's Madds?"

"She's better. I think it's the flu, but I don't know the recepie your mom or Meat makes. So I can't make her better."

"They're nearly here. I can feel Gaz in my head." She smiled and took a long drag, looking over the horrizan. We're pretty much in a calm Valley near the coast, very far away from GaGa society. Hopefully we can stay here a while.

As my eyes scan the top of the hill I see a sillouetted figure. Then another and then some more.

They're home.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Olivia POV

I nudged Char and nodded in the direction I was looking. Clling the kids back they sat with Char while I sprinted through the Heartbreak. Letting the others know they were here. They began running down the side of the valley and we ran to greet our family, friends and lovers.

The first person I hugged was my daughter as she found me first.

"Oh my goodness. Look how much you've grown. Oh Gods of Rock I've missed you." I felt tears spill from my eyes and a warm puddle soaked through my t-shirt. Picking ehr up in my arms I saw Storm. The woman I loved. She ran over and pressed her lips to mine, it was full of need and passion which I readily returned. "I've missed you so much." I said pressing our foreheads together.

"Me two." She whispered. She moved away, "there is someone I want you to meet." I looked over her shoulder to see a small tremmoring child. Christina reached towards Storm and I knelt down infront of her.

She was physically shaking with fear. "Hi Cobain. I've heard about you. You helped Storm find something she loved unconditionally besides her family. We want you to be apart of that. What do you say?"

The fear slowly retreated and a small smile formed on her lips. She nodded ad I opened my arms. She stepped into them and wrapped her small arms around my neck. Picking her up I walked back to the others, took Storm's hand and looked towards the Heartbreak.

"Welcome home." I whispered to no-one in particular.

**The End**

**Hi readers. Hope you enjoyed the series. There will be another adition to this which will be a series of One/Two shots of the kids growing up at the heartbreak. It will be from various POVs. I hope you enjoy it and enjoyed this one. Please leave a review and tell me something you would like to see and I'll see if I can work it in. Love you loads Livi xxx**


End file.
